Sleep Well, My Hunter
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: 'He was an angel of the lord for crying out loud! So why was it that a mere human could make him feel so... embarrassed' Destiel one-shot! Lots of fluff and awkward Cas


_**So, this is my first** __**Supernatural fanfiction... and it's Destiel. If you don't like this kind of thing, then don't read it. You're missing out though ;) But hey, whatever floats your goat. ANyway, I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Warnings: Destiel, lots of cheese and fluff**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don not own Supernatural, nor the characters. T^T**_

* * *

Castiel tiptoed across the room, careful as not to make a single sound, lest he wake his two sleeping friends. Night had long since fallen, the only light in the room being the dim moonlight streaming in through the window. He crept to the foot of the closest bed to his unused one. Being an angel, Cas found no need for sleep. So, of course, every night he had to find _something_ to do, something to preoccupy the time between the Winchesters going to sleep and waking up. Over the few months he'd known the boys, he'd found that he rather enjoyed watching the brothers peacefully sleep the nights away. Or more specifically, he was perfectly content watching over _Dean_. It was because of this that he often found himself wandering to the older Winchester's bed and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, study the contours of his calm face. It was a wonder how someone who had seen so much carnage could sleep so peacefully. But Cas was grateful for it.

Sometimes, on nights after a particularly bad hunt, when the boys dragged themselves into the newest hotel room to pass out on their beds, Cas would sit on the edge of Dean's bed, gently cradling his hand between his own. Those nights were nice, when Dean was too out-cold to notice him. When he could just enjoy the warmth of the other's strong hands. He could spend hours just tracing the scars marking his otherwise perfect skin, memorizing the lines of his relaxed face.

And so tonight, like always, Cas found himself standing at the foot of the bed, happily captivated by the slumbering Hunter. However, it was short-lived as the man began to stir. Cas stumbled back, heart thundering wildly in his chest, as a pair of familiar tired green eyes cracked open. They met Cas's, and instantly Dean bolted upright, alert and ready. He stared at the angel for a moment, before relaxing, slumping back down into his pillow with a sigh.

"Don't do that! Man, you scared the crap out of me." Cas swallowed thickly, not daring to a utter a word. He could feel his cheeks slowly growing hot, and his pulse pounded in his ears. He was surprised Dean couldn't hear it.

"What were you doing anyway? Watching me sleep?" He tensed, averting his eyes to look down at his feet, which now seemed very interesting as opposed to meeting Dean's questioning gaze. He felt ashamed of himself. He was an angel of the lord! He could do things humans could only dream off, things that they even called miracles! He had seen things they couldn't even imagine! So how was it, that a mere _human_ could make him feel so… _embarrassed_? Why was he so flustered? Really, it was quite unbecoming of an angel. He let an awkward silence stretch between them.

"Well, are you going to s-" Cas held up his hand to stop him.

"Fine. Yes I was," he admitted quietly. He waited with baited breath, searching Dean's face for a reaction. To his surprise, there was none. Dean's straight face remained calm, showing no reaction at all. Cas fidgeted uncomfortably. He was unused to feeling so _awkward_.

"Say something," he pleaded finally, unable to take the unbearable discomfort any longer. Dean only chuckled. The deep, rumbling sound sent a strange warmth through the angel, his stomach seeming to twist itself into knots.

"If you can't sleep, just say so," Dean said, his green eyes twinkling in obvious amusement. He drew back the covers, patting the empty spot beside him. Cas's brows scrunched in confusion as he eyed the bed cautiously. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Get your ass over here feather boy." Cas blinked dumbly, choosing for the moment, not to be offended by his new name. Instead, he slowly shuffled to the other side of the bed, plopping down on the bed next to Dean. He couldn't help the tiny smile that made it's way to his lips as he flipped on his side, facing his companion. He laughed softly as he watched Dean's eyelids flutter tiredly as the man tried to stay awake. He yawned widely, letting his eyes close as he let fatigue win over, drifting off into a peaceful sleep, knowing his angel was watching over him.

Cas smiled widely as he watched him fall asleep. Carefully, he scooted closer, take Dean's hands in his like he had so many nights before. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Still holding the other's hands, he leaned back again, relaxing into the pillow. He closed his eyes, and though he didn't sleep, he felt calm, listening once more to the sound of the Hunter's deep breathing.

"Sweet dreams, Dean."

* * *

 _ **~Cosmic Creativity**_


End file.
